Cross that line
by DreaWhite
Summary: The Evil Queen is back to destroy Regina, but she needs to destroy the connection between the people who love her. Snow won't give up on Regina and Emma will show how much she is willing to do to save the people she loves. SnowQueenFriendship and Charming Family


They had her trapped in the major's mansion. The Evil Queen looked around her. She saw Snow; next to her were the shepherd and their daughter "isn't this adorable?" she spat "the family is finally reunited"

"Leave them out of this" Regina said as she stood next to Emma. She couldn't let her hurt them again.

The Evil Queen eyed Regina "How did you fall so low?"

Regina just stared at the Evil Queen, asking herself how she had let evil consume her so much.

"You are alone in this war," Emma said getting ready to attack the Evil Queen if needed "she is not"

The evil queen raised and eyebrow and looked at the blond who looked as if she was ready to fight. She turned her head towards Regina and smiled "You have so many weakness now. It will be so easy to destroy you" She took a steep towards Regina.

"You move one more muscle and you are dead," Snow said pointing her arrow at the Evil Queen

The Evil Queen could hear so much passion behind the two women protecting her other self. She needed to break that connection between them.

"You are still that naive stupid little girl, aren't you Snow?" The Queen said looking at Snow "I took your father from you. I took your daughter away from you, but here you are, willing to die for me...or her"

Snow kept eye contact with the Evil Queen but she was shaking inside.

"You might've separated us physically but we still feel the same. She..." The evil queen pointed at Regina "she still remembers what we did. She still remembers the hate that she felt for you Snow"

Emma looked at Snow and Regina who were still looking directly at the Evil Queen. Her mother and Regina had so much history together and she could feel it.

"Don't you remember what I did to you sweet Snow?" The queen laughed "I destroyed your happiness once, and I will do it again. I will take your precious baby's from you"

"I won't let you near them" Snow hissed

"You won't hurt my family anymore" David said taking out his sword.

The evil queen laughed, a laugh that could ice your insides in a second. She looked at Regina "You and I know that these people don't love you. They fear you, that is why they want to keep you close to them. Do you really think that dear Snow could forgive you from taking away her chance at raising her daughter?" The queen said looking directly at Regina "and do you think that the blond will forgive you from taking her parents away from her? There are things that you can't forgive Madam major" She smiled seeing Regina's eyes wonder "You are as alone as I am" she moved her hand as purple smoke surrounded her and she was gone.

Snow and Emma looked at each other knowing how much those words had hurt them. Emma frowned and looked down at her feet.

Snow lowered her arrow and walked towards Regina "Are you ok?" She whispered touching Regina's arm.

Regina nodded and looked at Snow. The Evil Queen was right; she had hurt everyone so much.

Emma closed her eyes and finally looked up at her mother and Regina "we need to tell the others that we saw the Evil Queen here"

Regina heard Emma's voice and knew that the Evil Queen's words had affected her. She looked in the other way not wanting to see the accusatory eyes of Emma.

Snow frowned and looked at Emma who had her hands into fists as if she was controlling something that was ready to get out of her. She looked at David and they shared a worried look.

"You three better go and tell everyone. I will stay here and try to see what she wanted to find" Regina said sounding as her old self.

Snow shook her head "I am not going to leave you alo..."

"Snow" Regina said raising her voice, she wanted to be alone, couldn't Snow see that? "Just go and tell the others, I know how to take care of myself I Don't need..." She stopped herself before saying something hurtful to Snow

Snow let go of Regina's arm and nodded "ok" she whispered

The broken tone of Snow's voice almost broke something inside Regina but she walked towards her desk ignoring the need to see Emma's expression. Ignoring the need to see if she was fine.

"If you need us just call," Snow said and walked out of the door.

Once Snow was out of the office Regina let out a breath and collapsed into a chair.

* * *

"Emma are you ok?" Snow said as she fallowed Emma and David outside. It looked as if Emma was about to take on and run.

Emma stopped and turned around to face David and Snow "are you?" She asked her mother

Snow took a deep breath. She wasn't ok "She wants to manipulate us and I won't let that happen"

"I don't care about what the Evil Queen said," Emma said running her hand through her hair "what I care about is what she can do, that bitch is crazy"

"Emma" Snow said walking closet to her daughter "we will win this"

"Did you say that the first time too?"

Snow took a deep breath and David looked down at the floor.

"Sorry" Emma immediately apologized "I can't let her hurt the people I love. She can hurt Neal or dad or Henry or you. She can hurt Regina too"

Snow smiled and took Emma's hand "we won't let her hurt us"

Emma saw so much determination in Snow's eyes; she wished she could see the world through her mother's eyes "how are you so sure?"

"Because I believe in you. I believe in my husband and..." She turned her head towards the mansion behind her "and I believe in Regina too"

Emma nodded "we still need to tell the others"

"Go and tell them. I will wait here for Regina"

Emma looked around her, it was all so dark "is late, you shouldn't be alone"

Snow gave Emma her _don't argue with me look._ She walked towards David and tiptoed kissing him softly "Go home, I will wait for Regina"

"Snow..." David began but Snow shook her head.

"I need to talk to her and we all know that is not safe for her to be alone" Snow said and smiled at David "I will be careful"

David nodded and kissed Snow one more time "We will wait for you guys to have dinner together"

Emma shook her head and walked towards her car, David following behind her. Snow saw her water walk away and she wished that maybe one day her daughter would hug her goodbye.

* * *

After a long time inside her office Regina finally decided to go home. Her first instinct was to go to the little apartment of the charmings, where she knew that they were all probably getting ready for dinner. She had found herself surrounded by the charming family. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't been alone in a long time, maybe the Evil Queen was right. They were afraid of her. They didn't believe in her. She got out of the building and hugged herself not from the cold wind that she felt but for the shiver that went through her body. The evil queen was right; she had so many weaknesses now. She had so many people she cared about.

Snow looked up from the bench and saw Regina walk out of city hall. If anyone saw her they would think that the Queens words didn't affected her, but Snow knew her. She knew that words could hurt more than fists.

Regina felt that somebody was watching her she looked around until she saw Snow smiling at her sitting at a bench. Her first thought was that Snow probably was there to make sure that Regina didn't do anything crazy, she immediately scolded herself for believing that. Snow would never think that.

Regina walked towards Snow and sat down next to her "what are you doing here Snow? You should be with your family"

"I am with my family" Snow simply said.

Regina took a deep breath. That little statement meant more to her than Snow will ever know. She looked down at her hands in her lap knowing that her voice would break if she said something.

"What she said Regina" Snow started "it wasn't true. You are not alone, you will not be alone again"

"She told the truth Snow" Regina whispered, "I still remember what I did. I still remember what I did to you and David...and Emma"

"We all have done things that we regret" Snow said looking at Regina who was still looking down at her hands "Regina, we know how much you have fought against the darkness, and I know that people trust you"

Regina let out a bitter laugh "Do they Snow? The people of Storybrooke trust me because _you_ trust me"

Snow frowned and looked towards city hall again "Maybe, but not all of them Regina. They have seen that you are not longer that Evil Queen that they all feared"

Regina reminded silent. She had done so much harm as the Evil Queen. She finally looked at Snow "why Snow?"

Snow looked at Regina confused "why what?"

"I have hurt a lot of people Snow, but I have never hurt anyone as much as I have hurt you" Regina said looking at Snow trying to understand her "I poison you. I took away your kingdom...I took Emma from you" her voice broke at the last part knowing that this had hurt Emma and Snow.

Snow looked away, she couldn't bear to see the pain in Regina's eyes. The fact that she hadn't been able to see her daughter grow up was still a painful subject for her "I took Daniel from you"

"You were ten Snow"

"You were alone and hurt Regina. And I was the one who decided to send her through that wardrobe, not you"

Regina let out a breath and looked at Snow again "You could've killed me so many times and you never did"

"You could've kill me too, but you never did"

"Oh, I wanted to kill you" Regina laughed a little "you were just so hard to kill"

Snow laughed too "I like to believe that deep down you never wanted to kill me" she smiled sweetly at Regina.

Regina raised her eyebrow at Snow and smiled "She is right, I remember everything I did"

Snow took Regina's hand "don't let her get to you. We will win this"

"Don't you see? I made a mistake by letting her out. It was a reckless and stupid decision, and that is your thing"

Snow frowned

"It would've been safer for everyone if I could have just battle her when she was inside me. Now everyone is in danger"

"No" Snow firmly said "we couldn't let you struggle against the darkness by yourself"

"We?" Regina said looking at Snow, she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes "As far as I remember the only ones with me were you and Emma. I don't think the others would've wanted to battle the evil queen"

"I don't care what everyone else thinks," Snow said sounding a little upset, she took a deep breath "as you said, the evil queen is after me, so the others shouldn't care weather we did the right thing or not"

Regina let go of Snows hand and looked towards the building again "Is that why you are here? To make sure that I don't do anything stupid?"

Snow shook her head "I am here to be with you" she took Regina's hand's again "she wants to hurt me and she knows that there is no better way to hurt someone than by hurting the people they love"

Regina looked at Snow who giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know that Emma, Charming, Henry and Neal are safe right now," Snow continued looking at Regina. "I don't want to leave you alone where she could easily hurt you"

"She could hurt you too," Regina said knowing what the evil queen was capable of. She couldn't let her hurt Snow "being out here alone is so stupid Snow. You should've left with Emma and David"

Snow smiled. She knew that Regina was worried about her, and her only way to show that she cared about her was by scolding her "well, I always make reckless and stupid decisions, don't I?" She said with humor behind her voice.

Regina looked at Snow and smiled at her former enemy "why did you really wait for me Snow?"

Snow felt the cold air run through her body and she moved closer to Regina. Now they were so close that their shoulders were touching "Why is it so hard to believe that someone cares about you Regina?"

Regina looked at Snow and swallowed thick, Snow's eyes were so full of love and compassion. If Snow had looked at her this way a few months before, Regina would've hurt her. She was still getting used to having a family, because that was who the charming's were to her now, they were her family.

Snow saw the hesitation in Regina's expression and it reminded her of the same expression her daughter shows every time Snow tries to get close to her "You need to get used to it"

"Get used to what?" Regina asked intrigued.

"People worrying about you. People wanting you to be safe" Snow said, "Emma...she is just like you. She seems to have some kind of wall where she doesn't accepts that people care...that people love her"

Regina sat up straight upon hearing Emma's name "Not everyone grew up like you Snow. Not everyone had a mother who actually loved them"

Snow flinched at Regina's tone.

"I am sorry" Regina immediately apologized to Snow, knowing that she was still struggling to have a connection with Emma "I didn't mean..."

"I know" Snow reassured her. She took a deep breath "come on, let's go home" Snow said as she stood up

Home, Regina thought. Home was a little apartment where they were all crumbled up together. She shook her head knowing that her family could be in more danger if she was with them "I think I will go and sleep at the mansion today"

Snow crossed her arms and looked down at Regina who was still sitting down "I won't let you push me away"

Regina immediately looked up at Snow and saw determination between her eyes.

"If you think that I will let you be alone in that mansion you are dead wrong"

"The mansion is bigger" Regina said surprising herself for not coming up with a better line.

"Regina" Snow said firmly "you will come home with me. Our family is waiting for us to have dinner"

Regina felt her heart warm at that. Her family. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a family who was waiting for her.

Snow smiled warmly at Regina and offered her hand to help her stand up "let's go your Majesty, we don't want to make Emma wait. She gets all cranky when she is hungry"

Regina smiled at Snow and took her hand "You should buy her a snickers"

Snow let out a little laugh "I am so telling Emma..." She stopped when she felt Regina hugging her tight. She took in a sharp breath and returned the hug.

Regina didn't know what came to her but she felt herself hugging Snow as if they were the oldest of friends, and maybe they were "is true what I said, you are the only one who has never given up on me"

Snow felt tears in her eyes and hugged Regina closer "and I will never give up on you"

Regina smiled and let go of Snow. She looked at her ex-enemy and all she saw in her eyes was love "let's go, we don't want princess Emma to be more upset at me"

Snow nodded and began to walk towards Regina's car.

"You think that Emma is upset at you?" Snow said after a few minutes of driving.

Regina moved uncomfortable in the drivers seat "I don't blame her"

"She is not mad at you...she is just upset that she couldn't do anything about the evil queen hurting you" Snow said matter of fact.

Regina looked at Snow surprised.

"She is just like her father" Snow explained, "they want to protect the ones they love and when they feel that they are not protecting them...us. They get all upset at themselves"

Regina stopped outside of the apartment trying to comprehend what Snow said.

Snow unfastened her seat belt and turned her body around to see Regina "Emma is not upset at you and neither is me or Charming. Emma wants to protect you. She just...she is not really good at showing that?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"She is a lot like you actually" Snow said more to herself than to Regina "you have been hurt before therefore you don't trust people, which is completely understandable. But it is also frustrating for us who want to get close to you" Snow realized that she had just analyzed Regina in front of Regina and she flushed "I am so sorry" she said sounding more like Mary Margaret than Snow White.

Regina raised her eyebrow at Snow but decided to let the comment pass "Things with you and Emma are not going well I gather?"

Snow looked down at her lap, a sad expression on her face "She just needs time" she looked up at Regina and smiled "let's go, I am starving"

* * *

 **I needed to get my SnowQueen feels out and this was the best way to do that :) Please let me know what you think!**

 **My other fic will be updated this week ;)**


End file.
